Broken Kimmucator
by Daft Strangus
Summary: Kim's Kimmucator is broken by the twins, it's the holidays and Ron is away so who is Kim gonna call to help. KxT pairing. Oneshot


Broken Kimmucator

Summery

Kim's Kimmucator is broken by the twins, it's the holidays and Ron is away so who is Kim gonna call to help. KxT pairing, reviews, I crave reviews but no flames they give me indigestion. One-shot

Chapter 1

Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim or friends(unfortunately).

The tweebs have the Kimmuncator in their bedroom dismantling it to see what needs 'improving'. But a call comes from down stairs "Jim,Tim time to go."

"Yes mum." They answer

The twins and Kim's mum and dad leave for a convention in Chicago, leaving her at home alone.

Kim wakes up from her cat nap to find her Kimmuncator missing so she looks and looks to find it dismantled in the tweebs bedroom(the horror!). Luckily Wade had sent a repair kit with this one but needed two people to do it. Kim thought of calling Ron but remembered that he was on holiday same with Monique, she thought of calling Bonnie but that's just a last resort, so Kim called Tara. "Mrs King, is Tara there, this is Kim."

"Yes Kim, Tara's here." Kim hears 'Tara, phone. It's Kim.' softly on the phone.

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Tara I need your help."

"What for?"

"To fix my Kimmucator, it's a two women job, so can you help."

"Yeah, I'll help, I'll be over in 5. See ya Kim."

"See ya Tara." They both hang up.

5 minutes later

Kim opens the front door after hearing the bell to see Tara there in her blonde haired glory. "Hey Kim where the 'rents?"

"Of in Chicago. With the tweebs."

"I brought my sleeping bag in case."

"In case of what?"

"In case it takes longer then a day to fix, silly."

"Well, come in. My bedrooms up the top, that's were we'll be fixing the Kimmucator. We'd better get some sleep first, we'll start in the morning."

"Alright."

Next Morning

"Morning Kim, I cooked ya something."

"You can cook Tara?"

"Yeah, Ron taught me."

Kim sits down at the table with all these pancakes on it, she piles some on her plate drowns them in maple syrup and takes a bite into one. "These are great Tara, you obviously didn't follow all the instructions."

"Thanks and yes, I didn't follow the all of the instructions."

After finishing the big breakfast (or feast if you may) they began to repair the kimmucator with Tara being a lot of help because her Mum made her attend a communications repair class so she knew how you should handle some things and how to join but when it got very late Tara had fallen asleep on Kim's shoulder(of course they had lunch and dinner, Tara cooked it all), so Kim just laid Tara on her bed then Kim put the stuff away for the noon-completed Kimmucator and went to sleep of the bed with Tara. Kim thought Tara looked so cute all snuggled up on her bed like that and with that thought she fell asleep with dreams of Tara in her head.

The next morning Tara woke to find Kim next to her in Kim's bed, so Tara got up quietly to cook breakfast but Kim was a light sleeper so this woke her up but Tara didn't notice. Kim just got up and sneaked down towards the kitchen where Tara was cooking, so Kim sneaked up behind Tara and grabbed her hips making her scream and Kim just laughed at this reaction. "Tara, do you need help?" Kim asked while giggling.

"Yes Kim and I'm going to teach you to cook."

"I swear that beater hated me." Kim said while putting her hands up defensibly.

"Well Kim, you're gonna make it like you or not, 'Know I do." Tara freezes at what she said

"What did you just say Tara?" Asked Kim inquisitively

"Nothing and are you going to help me or not."

"Alright." Giving of a mock pout. The time it took to cook breakfast was because of a unruly beater that hated Kim but finally they got it done sat down and ate then went back up to Kim's room to finish fixing again Tara's knowledge helped by night they fixed the Kimmucator. When Kim looked into Tara's eyes she knew she had to say some thing "Tara, thanks for the help but there is also something I need to tell you," Pause "Damn this is hard. Tara what I'm trying to say is that I... love you. I know it sounds mpfh..." Before Kim could finish Tara had engulfed Kim's lips in hers. "Wow Tara, I never knew." After those words Kim dove back in for more then the two decided to have a tumble in the haystack, Tara's shirt when torn off landed on the Kimmucator when Wade turned it on and saw the skirt and realised that wasn't Kim's skirt and coupled with Kim's voice and another girl's voice Wade knew what was happening so he just signed off leaving the two in privacy.

In the morning the two woke up nude under the covers. The first words spoken were by Tara "Kim, I never would have guest that you swung that way."

"Neither did I Tara. Hey Tara what would you say to renting an apartment together when we finish high school."

"That would be great but Ron be there all the time."

"No Tara, I would make sure of it." At this both girl's laugh "But the biggest problem is telling the 'rents."

"Mine already know." Kim looks shocked at this "Wouldn't your parents get suspicious if you kept bringing home girls instead of boys."

"Yes they would, but there is still Ron to tell and I'll be stopping missions for you."

"Would you really do that?"

"Yes Tara I would, I would." Kim roles over and kisses Tara on the lips.

The end

Aftermath

Parents are alright with Kim being gay and Ron is just surprised but supporting Kim, Kim and Tara move into an apartment after school finished and live there for a few years before buying a house and adopting a baby girl.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

First Kim's a lesbian story so be nice.

No datanotes this time.


End file.
